A Season, A Reason, A Lifetime
by Beautybedamned
Summary: Once in awhile paths cross and people meet. A series of drabbles set sometimes before and sometimes after the series.


**Heihachi: Once a Yojimbo**

She'd offered him the rice balls with a simple smile, her eyes betraying none of the sadness he'd glimpsed earlier on when the procession stopped for a brief breather. "Thank you," she'd told him, though he wasn't quite sure what she meant. After all, from the way she'd looked in her palanquin, her long silver hair set loose from it's bindings, anyone could forget that it was springtime, the most promising season of all.

He didn't know who she was at first, the curtains were often drawn. But when he'd asked the other samurai, they had simply told him that she was the daughter of the man whose body they bore on their shoulders.

Heihachi watched her go, her posture perfect as she walked gracefully back into the house with all the dignity that she'd been born with. He had never known the General, though many others within the ranks spoke the name Kakita Nobu with pride. The short samurai was new to the Isawa family, having pledged his sword and his service to the Isawa Mori's eldest son, Hiroshi only recently.

Though from two completely different clans, both generals had a long history of friendship together. Mori and Nobu had known each other as young boys, and then later had stood by each other on the battlefield as grown men. It was not simply courtesy for a fellow samurai then that had compelled this particular branch of the Isawa family to attend if not participate at Nobu's funeral procession. It was out of love for a lifelong friend who had died with honor, though too soon by the standards of many.

"Leave it to Kotori-_chan_ to think of seeing to everyone else even at a time like this," the samurai glanced over his shoulder to see his leige-lord approach, the younger Isawa brother, Seiichiro, at his side. Hiroshi smiled at him, the tall Phoenix samurai's normally stern features softening just a little. "She's beautiful, isn't she, Heihachi-_san_?" He asked, his eyes wandering back to where the girl had gone. "You should hear her play the _koto_. My mother and father told me that her beauty multiplies a hundred fold when she weaves her music. Though I am not that surprised." Heihachi noted the way his leige-lord slid a meaningful glance at his brother. The shugenja, Heihachi noted, had his hands hidden in his sleeves, and his head was turned to where the young maiden had gone. "She is her mother's daughter."

The Phoenix samurai shifted his footing and looked kindly upon him, a simple newcomer to his retinue. "I have been invited to stay awhile longer. My brother and myself are to sit close to the front when Kotone-_san_ and Kotori-_chan_ play a duet in honor of General Nobu."

"It is too high a privilege, Hiroshi-_sama_."

"Nonesense." The Phoenix let out a soft snort. "You are my yojimbo, and I will be offended, Heihachi, if you did not join us." His features sobered once more, and Heihachi followed the path of his gaze.

The crowd was gathering and mother and daughter stepped from behind the sliding doors and onto the clean cut grass, still moist with the day's early dew. He noted how the guests seemed almost handpicked: family, with few others from the various clans. "Where is Hideaki, brother?" He heard his leige-lord ask. "He will be here, _aniue_. I suspect he is retrieving Nobu-_san_'s sword. I heard Kotori could not bring herself to look upon it herself." The shugenja replied.

So sad, Heihachi thought then, as he watched her smile, his steps following those of his leige, wondering inwardly why the girl felt the need to hide her grief in a smile.

* * *

**written to:** nicol no piano "namida no theme" // kakijima shinji (gundam seed soundtrack)  
**prompts:** season, rice balls;  
**for kam: **because it's been hell lately, and I need to make up for that;

**disclaimers, credit and acknowledgement:  
**Heihachi is from the _Samurai 7_ series and is the property Toshifumi Takizawa and Shouji Murahama. Also, any and all information found in the _Legend of the Five Rings_ series are the property of the Alderac Entertainment Group. These are all used without permission, but are strictly written into these stories for fan-purposes only. Their ideas are amazing and incredibly detailed and I'm happy enough to (sometimes) play in the rather large and equally wonderful sandbox that they have created.

Kakita Kotori, Kakita Hideaki, Kakita Kotone and Isawa Seiichiro are © Kam Martinez (Sleepwalking Dreamer) and are used with her permission. They first appear in her piece, _Threads Triptych_, which is the source of inspiration for all of these pieces.

Kakita Nobu, Isawa Mori, Isawa Hiroshi © Noelle Pico (Beautybedamned) and may not be used without permission.

For anything else that I may have forgotten, standard disclaimers apply. Please don't sue, I'm not making any money out of this; the pleasure I get from bringing out and writing something is enough for me.

To read more drabbles related to this story visit (HTTP:// inherseason . blogspot . com) or contact me at (HTTP:// mlina . livejournal . com).


End file.
